Nuances do Azul
by Lally Y K
Summary: Era tudo tão azul que doía. E aquele sorriso... quebrado.


**N/A¹: Eu não gostava muito da Pansy. Agora ela é meu xodó, graças à Liv e a esse challenge maravilhoso. Ela e o Draco têm dezessete anos. Não sou responsável pela perversão alheia, portanto, não buguem esta autora. Se não gostam de cenas de agressão física, já pulem esse fanfic. Estou postando a versão completa já que a Vick iria me xingar se eu não o fizesse ;D **

**Agradecimentos encarecidos à minha Flower Brunette, beta que me atura em todas as dúvidas, mesmo do outro lado do mundo ou algumas milhas abaixo do oceano atlântico ;D Te amo!**

**Ganhei ouro, melhor personagem secundária Caroline Esmé Parkinson e melhor Nc-17! Obrigada Liv, minha loira veela linda maravilhosa!**

Nuances do azul

_Por Lally Y K_

"Por que você fuma?" O loiro se aproximou da garota sentada no banco do colégio com a maior displicência, como se simplesmente não ligasse que era proibido fazê-lo dentro dos muros limitadores.

"Não vai falar que é proibido ou coisa assim?" Foi a sua resposta antes de tragar longamente e saborear a nicotina com toques de cravo e menta. Depois, soltou a fumaça, que com o vento voou na direção do garoto que estava com um dos pés apoiado no banco, em uma expressão de análise. "Você tem cara de puxa-saco. Vai me dedar?"

"Só se for para _você_ puxar o meu." Ele retrucou com um sorrisinho maldoso surgindo em seu rosto. "Perguntei por curiosidade, se quer fumar ou não, tanto faz. Quem se fode é você mesmo."

"Pansy Parkinson." Ela sorriu, com os olhos azuis brilhando com alguma coisa que não sabia definir pela primeira vez na conversa.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." Ele retrucou. E depois, saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos como se nem tivesse visto a garota loira no pátio. Ela, por sua vez, observou até que ele sumisse de seu campo de visão, antes de tragar pela última vez. Então, jogou o cigarro no chão, pisou no filtro para apagá-lo e andou na mesma direção que o garoto havia tomado minutos atrás.

Seus olhos nublaram.

* * *

_**If life is a river and your heart is a boat**_

_**And just like a water baby, baby, born to float**_

_**And if life is a wild wind that blows way on high**_

_**And your heart is Amelia dying to fly**_

_Conheci Pansy Caroline Parkinson no inverno, antes de entrarmos no colegial. Não era a garota mais impressionante do mundo, nem a mais legal, ou a mais bonita. Mas certamente, era popular. Justamente por ser tão comum, Pansy desfrutava de uma popularidade peculiar, como se sempre fosse a amiga ideal para ouvir os problemas e pedir conselhos, a representante do grêmio estudantil ideal que fazia as coisas andarem e os alunos se deleitarem, a namorada ideal, gostosa e agradável no ponto certo._

_Foram raras as vezes que ela ficou sem o que dizer. E não porque não tivesse uma resposta rápida; ela podia ser muito ferina quando lhe convinha. Não o fazia simplesmente porque não ficaria bem determinada vírgula ou verbo em um determinado contexto. E ninguém conhecia sua verdadeira face dissimulada e frágil por trás da farsa de garota perfeição comum. Porque ela nunca mediu esforços para atingir o que queria. 'O detalhe é fazer com que ninguém saiba.', era o que costumava dizer._

_Mas eu conhecia a real Pansy Caroline Parkinson._

_Fruto do ódio de Caroline Esmé Parkinson._

Ela tirou um cigarro do maço, levou aos lábios, segurando-o, e pegou na bolsa um isqueiro prateado. Abriu-o, acendeu o cigarro, puxou de leve a fumaça e depois o firmou entre os dedos indicador e médio, observando a fumaça fina e acinzentada vibrar entre as chamas e as cinzas que consumiam a nicotina. Olhou também suas unhas, rentes aos dedos, pintadas de rosa claro, sem brilho. Precisava parar de roê-las.

Tragou novamente, em um gesto natural, e tragou a essência mentolada com um sorriso fraco. A neblina de fuligem saiu da pequena abertura de sua boca como uma linha tênue e contínua, um traço perfeito no ar de caneta prateada fina. Voltou a atenção para suas unhas, mas dessa vez vislumbrou o pé, pequeno, branco, com a cor vermelha adornando as pontas dos dedos.

Fitou de relance o relógio na mão direita e segurou o cigarro na boca, enquanto procurava o celular na bolsa. Abriu o _flip_ e apertou o _send_, porque era o último número discado na memória que queria contatar. Esperou cinco toques entre dois tragos de impaciência e viu que sua diversão estava quase no filtro. Aquele era pequeno, só o comprou porque o maço era bonito.

Amassou a brasa com a sola da sandália vermelha e levantou-se do banco. Ajeitou a calça jeans, puxou a blusinha para baixo, a fim de cobrir sua barriga com que tinha uma pequena tatuagem de uma rosa azul, e andou em direção ao começo do parque. Ele estava atrasado. Odiava quando Draco se atrasava.

Sempre tinha a desculpa que Narcissa se preocupava mais com a aparência dele do que ele próprio. Já tinha visto a cena de quando foram para o baile da primavera juntos, foi realmente ridículo. Entretanto, custava dar uma _porra_ de um aviso?

O eco dos saltos no asfalto cru a fazia consciente de si mesma, e, quando a brisa balançou seus cabelos, libertando-os do coque frouxo que fizera, sentiu cheiro de folhas secas, eucalipto e grama molhada. A sua irritação quase se dissipou completamente, porque a menta em sua língua, com o aroma que as árvores exalavam a lembraram dele. Esqueceu até mesmo que estava atrasado, e já continuou a caminhar com a mesma lentidão de um passeio, embalada com o cheiro amadeirado e fresco, quase ardido, que ele possuía.

Na medida em que se aproximava da entrada do parque, o cheiro parecia mais presente em suas narinas, como se o rapaz estivesse presente. Olhou para o lado e apertou um pouco mais a jaqueta em torno de seu corpo, tendo a visão de um conjunto de amigos fazendo piquenique à esquerda. Acenou quando eles a cumprimentaram e voltou a olhar para frente. A menos de dez passos estava Draco, aparentemente ofegante e com as bochechas rubras, algo que só fazia quando estava _realmente_ com pressa.

Ela sorriu lentamente. Os cantos da boca primeiro se contorceram em um pequeno riso sarcástico, como um lembrete pelo atraso. Recebeu um brilho irônico no olhar cinza em resposta. Depois, ousou separar os lábios para um sorriso sincero e venceu a distância entre os dois, para abraçá-lo. Entranhou o nariz na curva do seu pescoço e ficou lá, durante alguns segundos, como se quisesse decorá-lo pela fragrância. O mesmo cheiro de florestas e menta, com a mistura de loção pós-barba, ainda que ele fosse ridiculamente desprovido de pêlos.

Ele beijou seus cabelos e empurrou gentilmente seus ombros, fitando-a nos olhos. No sol, eram azuis, com a circunferência quase violeta pela claridade, bolinhas azul marinho, pequeninas, nos adornos do lado direito e riscos de camuflagem no azul céu em meio ao azul profundo. Era tudo tão azul que doía olhar diretamente, ainda mais quando ela sorria. Mas somente quando era _aquele_ sorriso.

O sorriso... quebrado.

_**Heaven knows no frontiers and I've seen heaven in your eyes**_

_**And if life is a bar room in which we must wait**_

_**'round the man with his fingers on the ivory gates**_

* * *

_Pansy__ odiava muitas coisas. A primeira delas, era a cor de seus olhos. Dizia que com eles era mais difícil ser convincente, porque sempre a tratavam como uma boneca de porcelana pela delicadeza de sua cor. Sempre achei bobagem, muita gente tinha inveja da cor, e pensavam que conheciam as nuances de seu temperamento. Supunham que o simples fato de estarem nebulosos era sinal de raiva, e límpidos, de felicidade. Dizem, também, que homens nunca reparam nos olhos das mulheres, e por isso não conseguem enxergar as verdades por trás deles._

É verdade.

_Quando olhei nos seus olhos, pude entender tudo que ela fazia e não achava explicação. O nebuloso era tristeza, a limpidez era medo de ser descoberta, a dilatação era ódio, o estreitar discreto era raiva. Nunca soube ao certo a cor do amor, talvez seja os três, talvez seja uma cor distinta. Ela nunca mostrou direito para ninguém._

"Se não queria vir, porque simplesmente não ficamos em casa?"

Ela se limitou a girar os olhos. Os saltos dourados ecoavam no assoalho de um lado para o outro, a saleta com móveis vitorianos em nada a impressionavam. Achava-os de mau gosto, assim como seus donos, mas não havia o que fazer. Era importante estar ali.

"Você simplesmente não entende, Draco." Ela suspirou exasperada e jogou-se na poltrona em sua frente, olhos cintilavam de frustração. "É crucial estar aqui."

"Seus pais podiam representá-la, Pansy." Ele retrucou com uma voz de tédio e ajeitou a gravata incômoda. "Eles adoram essa merda fantasiosa, por que não tenta ser sincera com eles?"

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar antes da sua expressão se mascarar em um sorriso suave e olhos levemente estreitos, como se estivesse atenta. Draco também se levantou e cumprimentou com um gesto rápido de sua cabeça os presentes antes de voltar a sentar-se.

"Pansy, querida!" A senhora de meia idade, com mangas bufantes demais para seu excesso de peso a abraçou com força e deu tapinhas em seus ombros com mãos cheias de pedrarias espalhafatosas. "Não é uma cópia de Caroline? Olhe esses olhos, Richard!"

"Margareth, vá com calma com a menina." O homem calvo segurou a mão dela entre as suas e a garota simplesmente sorriu em resposta. "Está a cada dia mais deslumbrante. Como vão os estudos?"

"Excelente, papai já estuda a possibilidade de eu estudar em Manchester."

O tio sorriu em aprovação e conduziu-a para o lado do namorado, que passou um braço conciliador em volta de seus ombros. Os pais de Pansy, Caroline e Edward, sentaram-se nas cadeiras opostas e acenaram de leve para o piano, colocado estrategicamente atrás do jardim de inverno da casa. Esperou mais sete convidados se acomodarem nas poltronas e sofás da sala dos tios antes de apertar a mão de Draco suavemente e dirigir-se para o piano.

O tampo estava levantado, o mogno brilhante parecia ainda mais místico com as luzes baixas dos dois abajures, estrategicamente colocados em mesinhas, uma de cada lado do banco do pianista. A cauda elegante se mantinha elevada pela haste de sustentação e por alguns instantes, seus olhos se nublaram, com a lembrança das aulas naquela mesma sala. Balançou a cabeça devagar e sentou-se no banco.

Reprimiu-se mentalmente para não estalar os dedos antes de tocar. 'A sua imagem é sua única salvação', dissera sua mãe uma vez antes da apresentação que a faria ter um currículo promissor na auditoria londrina de música clássica¹.

**_Nocturne Op 32._****_ N. 1, N in B major Andante sostenuto – (Chopin)_**

Os dedos dela tocaram suavemente a superfície de marfim, de uma maneira que as últimas oitavas, talvez a terceira, talvez a quarta ainda, não se sabia distinguir as notas, pareciam simplesmente uma só, em tons degradantes de azul, misturado ao branco. A mão esquerda permanecia quase monótona em meio a alegria dos dedos da direita, que se alternavam felizes entre os rés, e sols, e lás, e bemóis.

_**Where we sing until dawn of our fears and our fates**_

_**And we stack all the dead men in self addressed crates**_

_Eu nunca a vi tão triste. Não sei se foi a partir daí que comecei a olhar para seus olhos, mas algo naquela noite, enquanto ela exercia a maestria da música que lhe era peculiar, algo me tocou. Pansy nunca fechava os olhos quando tocava, para mim pelo menos não. Dizia que _Bosendörfer²_ em nossa casa não era para tocar apenas, e sim contemplar. _

No geral, a melodia era quase monótona, não tinha picos, ou declives. Mantinha-se nas notinhas alegres e falsas das oitavas altas, ocasionalmente contava com alguma alteração da sua mão esquerda, e mais para o final trazia a mão para o centro do piano, explorando as notas mais graves com a maestria do dono da composição. Ela não lia a partitura eletrônica a sua frente, porque decorara cada uma das passagens, colcheias e pausas daquela melodia.

Simplesmente se permitia ficar de olhos fechados, porque naquele mundo não precisava se preocupar com quem ela era ou aparentava. Podia desfrutar de si mesma, sem ligar para o comentário alheio. Sabia que viriam elogios.

Estudou _somente_ para eles.

Mas perdiam os acordes dela que ondulavam nos batentes do seu próprio sistema. Concentravam-se no brilho polido do marfim, nas ondas sonoras e a freqüência agradável, inversamente proporcional ao período. Ondulações calmantes e angustiantes que vinham por segundo de nota tocada, por horas de treino forçado, por anos de tristeza acumulada. Os Hertz³ de sua melancolia. O tampo maquiado de azul celeste era o que encobria suas íris, também tão doídas e azuis, só que, naquele instante, as teclas eram suas cordas vocais secas, e ainda assim, seu corpo vibrava com um som que apenas quem estivesse observando, e não vendo, Pansy Caroline Parkinson, poderia enxergar. Era... azul.

As notas secas e graves ecoaram no aposento e as respirações ficaram suspensas, como se todos pudessem sentir a música penetrar na pele. Draco sentiu um arrepio involuntário correr sua espinha e os pêlos de seu braço se eriçaram com o final, silencioso e melancólico como a própria pianista, que agora vinha em sua direção em meio aos aplausos que não pôde distinguir. Era estranho tanto arrepio, já que a sala tinha a calefação perfeita do ar condicionado que os tios de Pansy faziam questão de ostentar.

A mão pequena de unhas curtas tocou a sua e ele pulou, nada elegante, com a surpresa, ainda sentindo o arrepio e consciência de várias coisas invadir seus sentidos. Sentia-se pálido, doente, os olhos dela eram nebulosos. Sempre com névoa, bruma, tampo de mogno com cores de maquiagem.

"Draco?" Ela perguntou com a voz doce, já sozinhos. Ele sequer percebeu que todos se dirigiram para a sala de estar, deixando-os na privacidade para namorarem.

"Por quê?"

A pergunta era relativamente simples. O porquê de buscar um motivo, uma razão, uma explicação, uma outra pergunta, um monte de respostas. Todas as respostas se perderam na sua garganta, e as emoções que tanto se orgulhava de conter acabaram se mostrando em lágrimas contidas em seus olhos. O azul virou marinho, o tampo quase não baixava para não deixar dedilhar no marfim pêssego o orvalho.

_Ela se magoou pela pergunta. Muito mais por não saber como respondê-la, ou por odiar a resposta que estava em seus lábios, do que realmente eu ter feito o questionamento. Veja bem, não sou a pessoa mais sensível do mundo, mas não era ignorante ou egocêntrico o bastante para perceber que toda a dissimulação de Pansy se concentrava nos pais. E ela tinha que vencê-los._

_Só restava ela querer._

"Por que, Parkinson?"

Ela odiava que a chamassem pelo sobrenome, representava tudo que não podia alcançar. A dor que nunca passava apesar de se afundar no piano e nas perfeições que tanto nela admiravam. Só que Draco simplesmente a desnudara sem tirar um único brinco. Tentou andar pela sala, concentrar-se no eco dos saltos, nas risadas. Fechou a porta da saleta e sabia que eles não voltariam para checá-los.

"Mamãe disse para não fazermos barulho e sermos discretos."

Ela fugiu. Draco simplesmente cruzou os braços e deixou que os olhos frios a percorressem enquanto deixava apenas os abajures acesos e baixava o tampo e a cauda do piano estimado de seus tios. No jardim, apenas uma árvore tinha as folhas amareladas, que intensificava seu brilho dourado com a luz enfraquecida que o decorador inserira para dar um ambiente mais acolhedor durante a noite.

Ela tocou a ponta da folha e percebeu que com a mesma fragilidade que seus dedos percorriam as fibras secas, o talo se desprendeu da árvore, e desceu devagar, balançando com a ausência da brisa no ar lentamente, até pousar ao lado do seu pé esmaltado de vermelho.

"Por quê?"

Ela respirou fundo e estalou as costelas. Passou por ele e a fragrância de jasmins invadiu suas narinas quando ela simplesmente se jogou no sofá com as pernas elegantes para cima, subindo seu vestido de maneira nada elegante. Alcançou sua bolsa e pegou um cigarro, entretanto, quando iria acendê-lo, Draco segurou seu braço e jogou o isqueiro de prata que usava em festas no chão.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e chisparam com fúria, só que desvencilhar do toque dele era muito mais difícil com a força física disparate entre os dois. Enquanto se ocupava com eventos sociais, ele jogava hockey e basquete.

Ele soltou seu pulso devagar e brincou com o isqueiro, abrindo-o e fechando-o. Ela bateu as unhas na cabeceira, onde tinha um abajur apagado, e esperou com impaciência que ele lhe devolvesse o objeto. Precisava de fumar. _Desesperadamente_.

"Essa merda mata."

"Bancando o altruísta, _Malfoy?_" Ela retrucou divertida antes de roubar o isqueiro e acender um cigarro. Daqueles _bem_ longos. "Você sabe bem o porquê de eu fumar. Minha mãe odeia."

"Você é bem atrevida." Ele observou com frieza antes de colocar-se de pé. "Queria que eu viesse só para ver uma porra de uma apresentação?"

"E talvez transar para não morrer de tédio com os meus adoráveis tios." Ela observou as unhas e baixou o vestido. Draco riu antes de sentar-se na poltrona oposta. "O que tem de engraçado em transar?"

"É cômico."

"De todas as sensações, _esta_ é a mais esquisita."

"Não estou falando de transar." Ele retrucou. "Acho engraçada a maneira ridícula que você se desvencilha dos problemas. Se diz tão ambiciosa e cheia de vontades, quando na verdade não é capaz de negar uma porra de um jantar para o papai." Draco sorriu com escárnio ao vê-la empalidecer embaixo do _rouge_ de suas maçãs. "Ou uma particular apresentação para mamãe. Nada bom para a independente e popular Pansy Caroline Parkinson."

"Vai se foder." Ela tragou profundamente, até suas bochechas formarem conchas, e sentiu os pulmões e a garganta arderem com a quantidade de nicotina. Aquele cigarro era forte, devia ser fumado devagar, apreciado o gosto como um _Chardonnay_. "Se não pode aceitar minha vida, se mande. Tem outros caras."

"Não pense que você é insubstituível." Draco sorriu quando a pose dela caiu e novamente seus olhos marejaram, ainda que desta vez não conseguisse conter uma lágrima. A marca do seu insucesso. "Não finja ser quem você não é. Quem se fode, no fim das contas, é você."

Ele levantou e abaixou a cabeça a tempo de desviar de um cinzeiro de cristal, que espatifou na porta fechada.

"Você acha que me conhece só porque está comigo há seis meses! Você não sabe o que passo, o que é minha vida, ou o porquê de agir assim, então não se ache no direito de me julgar. Cuide da porra da sua vida e me deixe em paz!" Ela gritou com os olhos azuis engolidos nas lágrimas de dor que não deixava cair.

Magoá-la era fácil demais.

"Eu só perguntei 'por que', Pansy." A voz dele era um sussurro irritado, pois nem ousou se virar para encarar a garota descontrolada. "Se odeia sua vida tanto assim, porque simplesmente não muda? Se não quer fazer artes plásticas em Manchester, e sim Música em Londres, porque não faz? Se não gosta de portar-se como a dama da sociedade, por que simplesmente não é a garota imperfeita que quer ser?"

Ela ficou em silêncio. Pansy não funga quando chora, não soluça, sequer existem indícios em seu rosto quando isso acontece, a não ser pela marca avermelhada nas sobrancelhas. Estanho, porque todo mundo que eu conhecia inchava nas pálpebras. Era verdade que eu estava há pouco tempo com ela, e que não éramos exatamente o casal mais afetivo do mundo – afinal, derreter-se em eu te amos, você é linda e você é o amor da minha vida parece ridículo para nós dois – só que eu realmente me importava com ela. E o fato é, com toda a adversidade de sua vida, ela se esqueceu de se importar consigo mesma. E precisava superar isso.

_**In your eyes faint as the singing of a lark**_

_**That somehow this black night**_

_**Feels warmer for the spark**_

_**Warmer for the spark**_

"Porque eu não POSSO!"

Ela respondeu depois de dez minutos em silêncio, quando estava com a cabeça na perna de Draco, segurando firmemente as lágrimas que expuseram em um único traço a sua fraqueza, fatiga, frustração com a situação. Ele não fazia carinho, não era do tipo que enviava flores, de beijos apaixonados, ou de cartas românticas. Mas sabia o valor de ficar em silêncio em momentos como aquele, em que ela pensava.

"Fica comigo, Draco?"

Ela murmurou quando se sentou ao lado dele e acendia o sexto cigarro do silêncio deles. E o sétimo, o oitavo, até que o dia clareou e Pansy dormiu no sofá. O maço de cigarros estava vazio.

* * *

"Como é que pudeste me fazer passar tanta vergonha? A mulher desferiu outro tapa no rosto pálido e ela continuava em silêncio, sem demonstrar as marcas da humilhação expressas em traços azuis, ocultos pelo mar salgado de tristeza. "Quebrar um cinzeiro por uma briga estúpida! Já deixei que vendesses teu corpo imundo sem que fosses descoberta e é assim que tu me retribuis?"

"Me desculpe, mãe."

"Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas!" Ela esbravejou com os dedos entrenhados nos fios loiros, tão iguais aos da filha, antes de direcionar os olhos glaciais em sua direção. "Sacrifiquei minha vida por ti, Pansy. Para que fosses perfeita, educada e ainda permiti que satisfizesses teus gostos primários. Tu tens um namorado nobre como um Malfoy, não desperdices isto de tua vida também."

"Seus conselhos são ordens, mãe."

"Tu te reconciliarás com o menino." A garota simplesmente sorriu com a doçura que a ardência de seu rosto permitia e assentiu debilmente. "Muito bom querida. Coloca gelo em teu rosto. Tu tens uma apresentação com os sócios de teu pai amanhã, não te esqueças da partitura que tanto praticamos."

"Não me esquecerei, mãe."

"Podes sair." A mulher virou para a penteadeira e deslizou a escova com cerdas macias no couro cabeludo.

Pansy, assim que saiu do quarto de sua mãe e entrou no refúgio do seu próprio dormitório, deslizou pela porta trancada e permitiu que as lágrimas descessem pelo seu rosto. Às vezes doía ser tão perfeita.

* * *

_Pansy__ odiava sua mãe. Não é porque era sua genitora que deixava de nutrir um sentimento nocivo pela velha. Não a culpo, porque é uma das criaturas mais vis, até mais do que meu próprio pai, que existe na face da terra. Naquela tarde, ela entrou em meu quarto, tirou suas sandálias altíssimas, sujas de lama e folhas secas, jogou-se na minha cama, encolhida no edredom, e simplesmente dormiu._

* * *

_**To hold us 'til the day**_

_**When fear will lose its grip**_

_**And heaven has its way**_

_**Heaven knows no frontiers and I've seen heaven in your eyes**_

"Que horas são?"

"Três e meia." Veio a resposta do loiro, que sequer tirou a atenção do livro que lia.

"Da tarde?" Ela se sentou na cama e passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

"Da manhã." Pansy simplesmente bocejou e voltou a cair na cama. "Sua mãe ligou, a propósito."

"Oh, merda." Ela murmurou antes rolar na cama até ficar de bruços, com a cabeça virada em sua direção. "E o que ela falou?"

"Só perguntou se você ainda estava viva e se ia dormir aqui." Draco deu de ombros e finalmente olhou para ela. "Ela não parecia muito feliz."

"Foda-se. Meu pai não deve fazer algo que preste com ela desde que nasci."

"Por isso que ela transa com o professor de yôga." Ele retrucou com um sorrisinho sarcástico em seu rosto. A loira simplesmente girou os olhos. "Não sabia?"

"Lógico que sabia." Ela voltou a deitar de costas, mas agora olhava Draco de cabeça para baixo. "Tenho que organizar uma torcida para o jogo de hockey às seis."

"E o que está fazendo acordada?" Ele questionou com o óbvio divertimento do mau humor dela. Falar dos _affairs_ da mãe não a deixava muito contente. "Vá dormir."

"Tem gelo, Draco?" Ela murmurou com a voz meio mole, com os olhos já fechados e o corpo encolhido dentro do cobertor. Ele marcou a página do livro que lia, colocou-o em cima da cabeceira e se dirigiu na direção da garota quase adormecida. Colocou sua cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e então prestou atenção no que ela disse.

"Gelo?"

"Minha mãe bateu na minha cara. Dói."

* * *

Nos fundos do Colégio St. Paul havia um bosque onde os estudantes costumavam fazer trilhas nos cursos de verão, e ficava bem em frente à quadra de tênis e ao pátio que levava às aulas do período matutino e vespertino. Na parte térrea, junto às cadeiras, mesas e canteiros de flores, ficava o refeitório, com portas grandes de vidro e bandejas com a comida a ser consumida em determinado período de intervalo.

Três estudantes matavam aula ocultos das câmeras, com as camisas em desalinho, a gravata com nó torto, e os sapatos sem o devido polimento. A saia das garotas se mantinham muitos centímetros acima do joelho conforme as normas rígidas da instituição. Não era segredo, pelas referências, que era uma das poucas escolas mistas londrinas procuradas por alunos ricos e bolsistas extremamente inteligentes.

O bosque já estava sem a metade do adorno da folhagem nos galhos, o que indicava a vinda rigorosa do inverno. O tempo estava indócil naquele dia, com uma garoa fina e gelada tipicamente londrina caindo desde muito cedo. Os amigos jogavam cartas e correram para um esconderijo ao ar livre ao ver dois dos bedéis vindo em sua direção, conversando aparentemente sobre os jogos de inverno que eram tradição na escola.

Apoiados em uma das árvores, Draco e Pansy observavam os cinco, cada qual em sua interação com o grupo, e a câmera a alguns centímetros acima de suas cabeças. Os donos _sabiam_ dos riscos de um colégio misto com adolescentes cheios de hormônios. Era proibido primeiro e segundo anistas adentrarem ao local, privilégio reservado aos terceiro e quarto anistas, porque em teoria, eram mais prudentes.

Em teoria.

"Ontem eu falei com a minha mãe sobre a viagem com seus pais."

"Ah é?" Ele virou o rosto em sua direção e passou a mão pelos cabelos, irritado com o tempo insosso. "E ela?"

"Advinha?" Ela sorriu com escárnio e puxou um cigarro de dentro do bolso do _spencer_ com emblema do colégio. " 'Tenhas prudência, Pansy. Não te empolgues com teus ideais levianos' ."

"Por que sua mãe usa esse inglês arcaico¹'?"

"Sei lá." Ela tragou profundamente antes de baforar a fumaça na câmera. Draco apenas girou os olhos. "Talvez ela ache mais bonito."

"Faz sentido." Ele pegou o cigarro e amassou-o com o pé após jogar no chão. A loira lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante antes de ser prensada contra a árvore com o loiro muito próximo de seu rosto. "Eu odeio transar com você com esse gosto de cigarro."

"Ninguém te obriga a transar comigo." Ela esboçou um sorrisinho sacana, levantando uma das pernas para apoiar a coxa no seu quadril e então passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, com o brilho de malícia tingindo suas nuances do azul claro de algo escuro.

"Em tese, só eu poderia transar com você." Ele retrucou antes de baixar os lábios para o seu pescoço, ouvindo-a suspirar em deleite. "Mas isso não quer dizer que a teoria seja a mesma coisa da prática."

"Não tente fazer a linha dura, Draco." Ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele antes de descer os dedos até o botão da calça, experimentando tocá-lo com a mesma suavidade que ele provocava seu ombro com mordidas. "Isso não combina com você."

"Muito menos com você."

Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo, do mesmo modo. Levemente para o lado direito, local que Draco escondia uma mínima covinha, na curva abaixo dos lábios paralela ao fim deste, quase para morrer na linha do encontro da mandíbula com o queixo. Os lábios se encostaram devagar e ele forçou-a a ir com calma, provocando-os com a língua e com mordidas leves, já que preferia beijá-lo de modo a tirar o fôlego.

Gemeu contra sua boca ao sentir a mão dela deslizar a calça para baixo e trazer seu quadril mais para perto do dela, roçando os corpos devagar, em uma clara provocação a seu auto controle. Ele passeou os dedos por baixo da camisa e colete até chegar no sutiã, abri-o no encaixe que unia as duas extremidades pela frente e passeou a mão pela extensão de cada seio, sem realmente acariciá-la, somente para explorar seu próprio deleite.

A esta altura, a beijou com a mesma lentidão que brincava com o bico rosado oculto pelas roupas, e podia ouvir e sentir seu corpo trêmulo contra ao seu, subjugando-se ao seu toque e em ansiedade por mais, muito mais. O sensorial dela ficou arrepiado quando a mão esquerda subiu pela coxa e amparou a parte de trás dela, trazendo-a para perto, antes de descer a mão pelo tecido elástico de sua calcinha até chegar na virilha.

Lá, tocou-a devagar, a pele que ficava entre o tecido e a dobra da coxa, lisa e fina pelos cremes que costumava passar. Ela tremeu e separou lábios dele em transe, jogando a cabeça para trás, sem se importar com a pequena dor por ter atingido o tronco da árvore. Draco simplesmente riu. Passeou os dedos por baixo do pano e por alguns instantes Pansy esqueceu de tudo, do bosque, da câmera, da sua mãe, e até mesmo de respirar. Ele a fazia de uma maneira única e incrível a sua consciência de ser mulher, de maneira indubitavelmente maliciosa e irresistível, ainda mais quando manchava seus dedos com sua própria excitação.

Suas mãos substituíram seu corpo no mesmo tempo que um outro bedel passava pela parte oposta do bosque, em sua ronda matinal. Pansy apenas sorriu maliciosamente antes de enroscar as pernas em volta do corpo dele e então fechou os olhos, aproveitando-se do frenesi de sensações que fervilhavam em sua mente e poros a cada momento que a instigava querer mais.

Draco apreciava bastante seu apetite sexual, ainda mais quando estava irritada e queria que ele a consumisse por completo, uma, duas, três vezes, até sua frustração ir embora. Certamente, ele não fora o primeiro da sua vida, entretanto, nunca deixava de admirar a maneira que tocava o seu ombro, costas, seios, virilha, pernas e até mesmo os cabelos, que podiam trazer tantas sensações diferentes, ainda que fossem tocados pelos mesmos dedos. Ele apertou a curva de sua nádega, puxando-a mais para perto, e ela gemeu na curva do se pescoço suado com os cílios trêmulos. Ela agradeceu a força do seu corpo, porque certamente não conseguiria se firmar diante da força e consumação da paixão entre os dois.

Procurou seus lábios com desespero e dessa vez conduziu um beijo feroz, contendo uma exclamação no fundo da garganta quando a pressão latente era demais para conseguir suportar. Os dedos se firmaram no tecido do seu casaco até as extremidades ficarem brancas pela força, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro apoiava seu rosto no ombro feminino em busca do apoio pelo seu corpo igualmente trêmulo. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele desceu as pernas dela devagar, sorrindo com presunção ao percebê-las trêmulas.

Pansy devolveu-lhe um olhar irônico em resposta e guardou em um saquinho plástico o preservativo usado. Depois, riu para a câmera acima deles, e, assim que Draco abotoou a calça e deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos, o bedel passou ao lado deles. Ambos sorriram e o cumprimentaram com ar solene, já o homem devolveu olhar cheio de sacanagem.

_Pansy__ odiava a maneira com que os homens olhavam para seu corpo. Uma vez, disse que a vantagem de se prostituir era receber pela humilhação de ser analisada, já que odiava insinuações. Ela disse que comigo era diferente, já que eu era seu namorado. Só que ela sempre ficava de olhos fechados enquanto eu a tocava._

_Talvez naquele instante ela não queria fingir ser perfeita. Talvez não procurasse aprovação. Era o único momento que nem mesmo Caroline podia intervir._

"Bela manhã, Henrich." Pansy disse com uma voz doce, olhando as nuvens densas. Parou de garoar. "Muitos problemas com os alunos?"

"Só o habitual, Srta. Parkinson." O homem não evitou o olhar de lascívia sobre a saia estrategicamente mais curta da garota. Draco, por sua vez, ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora para o funcionário e passou um braço possessivo pelos ombros dela. "Com licença." Ele disse após pegar o recado.

"Precisamos falar com Potter." Ela disse depois que o homem foi embora. "Hoje ele ficou de coordenar as câmeras."

"Não se preocupe com ele." Draco respondeu, enquanto ambos se dirigiam as suas respectivas salas. "Provavelmente está preocupado em limpar a sujeira ao invés de nos dedar."

Ambos riram.

* * *

_**If your life is a rough bed of brambles and nails**_

_**And your spirit's a slave to man's whips and man's jail**_

_**Where you thirst and you hunger for justice and right**_

_**And your heart is a pure flame of man's constant night**_

"Pansy Caroline Parkinson!"

A mulher esbravejou enquanto a garota tentava se esquivar dos enfeites de porcelana que se quebravam na parede que ela se protegia. Um corte maculava a pele branca do seu rosto e uma seqüência de hematomas marcavam suas costas com os objetos dos quais não conseguiu fugir. Sua cabeça explodia com os gritos de sua mãe.

Aos poucos, Caroline gritava menos e se aproximava com um tamanco de salto baixo perto dela. Pansy se encolheu mais contra a curva da parede e, como estava de costas, o novo golpe ardeu. A ponta do salto tinha uma superfície afiada, e cortou as costas dela em cheio. A garota não ousou gritar porque isso a irritaria, apenas emitiu um gemido seco e cerrou os olhos com força, como se quisesse impedir o próprio choro.

Segurou o cabelo com as mãos e sentiu suas costas sendo golpeadas uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Às vezes ela usava o salto e outras a sola do sapato. Suas costelas doíam, a coluna contorcida ardia com o ácido lático que se acumulara pelo sedentarismo. Ela continuava a grunhir como um animalzinho assustado. Entre xingamentos, sua mãe apontava o quão vergonhosa era sua atitude de ter seus pequenos caprichos concedidos em troca de dinheiro e promiscuidade. Só lhe faltava a droga para estar perdida.

Era um pássaro sem perspectiva de curar suas asas constantemente machucadas. A gaiola era pequena e apertada. Já podia sentir o sangue correr dos cortes em suas costas, a esta altura aumentados pela agressão. O tecido da blusa cedeu, e então, Caroline rasgou-o apenas para machucar a carne diretamente, gritando que a odiava. O _quanto_ a odiava.

"Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, o que está fazendo?" Esbravejou seu pai com o eco dos sapatos de couro sobre o assoalho de madeira polida. Ele segurou a mulher loira e histérica, jogando o sapato bem na cabeça de Pansy, e imobilizou-a na cama.

"Ela é o demônio, Edward! Não me dá paz sequer um instante, faz tudo errado, tu não sabes o que passo com ela!" Gritou enquanto as lágrimas de falso desespero corriam pelo seu rosto. O pai dela fitou com uma compreensão displicente a esposa, antes de soltar lentamente os seus pulsos. Ela manteve-se na mesma posição, ofegante pela agressão direcionada a filha e a luta contra a força física do marido. "Que tu farás?"

"Levarei Pansy ao médico. Conseguiu descobrir a carne de suas costas."

Ela gritou como um animal amedrontado quando o pai tocou-lhe o ombro. Tinha medo de que lhe batesse, gritasse. Ele era tão alheio a ela, os olhos dela eram somente dele, seu único traço de paternidade. Mas tinha muito medo, muito. O medo se convulsionava no tremor de seu corpo, e mesmo a mão quente de Edward massageando seus ombros não a acalmou. Balbuciava uma porção de palavras sem sentido, entre elas a palavra mãe, dor, chinelo.

Depois de quase dez minutos Pansy deixou-se relaxar nos braços do pai, que a carregou com cuidado para fora do quarto do casal, em direção ao dormitório dela. No corredor, Draco ia na mesma direção do aposento de Pansy e empalideceu com a imagem da namorada encolhida nos braços do pai, que tinha a expressão de pura derrota e descrença.

"Draco... Pode me ajudar?" Ele perguntou em um tom quebrado, transferindo-a para os braços do rapaz mais jovem. Draco a segurou quase sem peso, sentindo os dedos se molharem com os rastros de sangue que ainda teimavam em sair. "Por favor, dê um banho nela... Vou ligar para o médico."

_Naquele momento, quando vi Pansy nos meus braços, eu pude entender toda a trajetória da sua imagem forte. Caroline apareceu na porta do quarto e acenou de leve para mim, mas não consegui retribuir o gesto. Ela sumiu dentro do quarto com Edward e eu entrei no dormitório de Pansy, trancando a porta. _

_Quando chamei seu nome baixo e ela reconheceu minha voz, ela levantou os olhos marejados para mim e vi o quão azuis eles eram. Era tudo tão azul que doía, e ele devia estava fora do seu próprio sistema²'. Mas ela não chorou no meu ombro como qualquer mulher faria. Como uma garota normal choraria. _

_Simplesmente se apoiou nos meus ombros depois de direcionar aquele olhar perdido e murmurou contra meu pescoço com sua pele quente e seca, incrivelmente seca._

"Você pode não me dizer... Mas você me ama, não ama?"

Draco engoliu seco.

"Amo."

_E ela não chorou, sequer uma única lágrima de dor ou de qualquer coisa pelo resto do dia._

_**In your eyes faint as the singing of a lark**_

_**That somehow this black night**_

_**Feels warmer for the spark**_

_**Warmer for the spark**_

"Toximia gravídica³ é uma doença triste." Edward suspirou, enquanto Draco segurava um copo de água meio frouxo, sem acreditar nas informações que acabara de receber. "Caroline é muito amável com qualquer pessoa, mas sempre tratou Pansy de maneira que ela não fosse digna de seus elogios. E não há muito que fazer, ela não vai se tratar. O ódio entre as duas é tão forte, tão intenso que não consigo intervir." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos ralos, ainda que fosse relativamente jovem, nas primeiras casas dos quarenta anos.

"Ela simplesmente não suporta Pansy. Porque perdeu uma parte de sua juventude tendo que criar uma criança que veio sem aviso. E esse ódio é cruel, porque vai acabar matando a ela e destruindo o que tem de bom em minha filha."

Draco permaneceu em silêncio. Pansy dormia no andar de cima há duas horas e já começava a anoitecer. As nuances do laranja e vermelho, em meio aos jardins dos Parkinson seria uma paisagem invejável. Ela gostava desse tipo de coisa.

Os dois permitiram que o silêncio perpetuasse a sala e ficaram apenas a apreciar o espetáculo natural, sem se importar em acender os abajures para clarear o aposento. Não parecia importante. Ouviram passos suaves e viraram a cabeça em direção da escada, observando Pansy descer com um vestido azul, simples, com as costas abertas até a metade, de alças finas de cetim. Edward reprimiu um soluço ao ver que ela passou pelos dois e entrou na sala adjacente, onde um piano de cauda brilhante, preto e polido a esperava.

Sentou-se no banquinho, que ficava de costas para ela, e puderam ter a visão dos roxos e cortes que ainda desciam pelo tecido do vestido. Cinco ou seis pontos manchavam o vermelho e roxo e branco com sua indelicadeza pela pele fina de suas costas. Ela levantou o tampo e deixou os dedos correrem, tecla por tecla, bemol por bemol, lentamente, deslizando de lá a lá, nas sete oitavas e uma terça¹.

Depois, decresceu das notas agudas para a grave até chegar na última. A esta altura, Caroline descera as escadas e ficara ali, apenas para observar o que acontecia. Parecia menos histérica, com um colorido artificial em suas bochechas e os olhos brilhando com algo que não se sabia identificar exatamente o quê.

**_Moonlight Sonata – First movement (Beethoven)_**

As suas mãos deslizaram para o centro do piano e ali repetiram as notas perfeitas e sincrônicas da música. Eram quatro seqüências antes de alterar um tom, uma tecla, uma dor. Pansy se mantinha inclinada para o piano, porque parecia arder permanecer com as costas eretas. Seus cabelos se misturavam à massa suja de suas costas, as mãos subiram em uma elevação contínua, o pé preso ao pedal direito, calçado com uma de suas sandálias altíssimas. Ela se inclinou para a esquerda ainda que a mão direita se mexesse com mais fluidez e a outra permanecesse quase inerte, em um espaço limitado de oitavas, na expressão de sua própria decadência, do seu medo de agir, de tudo.

E então, a ascensão da música subiu com a postura de sua coluna, ela mantinha os olhos fechados. O sol vinha com raios fraquíssimos e os cabelos dela adquiriram um novo tom de loiro, mais puro que o ouro e as folhas do outono, intenso, tanto quanto seus próprios olhos, o azul que dominava a cortina, seu vestido e o adorno do seu banquinho. Nas notas finais ousou balançar a cabeça e a parte de cima do corpo como se dançasse de acordo com a ondulação dos batentes da esquerda, a freqüência de sua tristeza encharcando com o azul de sua plenitude. O toque final e sua mão esquerda se ergueu para cima como uma súplica.

_Ela precisava se libertar. Essa era a sua prece._

Depois disso, com a maior naturalidade, Pansy acendeu um cigarro e bateu as cinzas em cima do tampo fechado do piano. Caroline prendeu a respiração com a irritação, entretanto, a garota simplesmente ignorou a reação e foi passear no jardim.

E jogou a bituca no canto de orquídeas.

* * *

Na escola, ninguém perguntou o porquê de Pansy Parkinson sumir durante uma semana e depois voltar a ativa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Continuava popular, a distribuir sorrisos, conselhos e gentilezas. Fumava na frente dos bedéis, e subornava com tranqüilidade o rapaz do primeiro ano que cuidava da manutenção das câmeras para que não filmassem suas escapadelas com Draco.

O rapaz reparou que ela andava fumando demais. Só que era Pansy, então simplesmente ignorou. Até porque, andava mais liberta, menos tensa. E isso só podia ser um bom sinal, na sua modesta opinião.

'Foda-se, se ela estiver com problemas, vai conversar.'

_Mas ela não conversou._

_**To hold us 'til the day**_

_**When fear will lose its grip**_

_**And heaven has its way**_

* * *

_Quando ela fez dezoito anos, os pais lhe deram um carro esportivo de presente, e logo quis tomar aulas comigo. Nesta altura, estávamos a um ano e meio juntos, e, desde aquele incidente que ajudei a socorrê-la na casa dos Parkinson, as brigas entre as duas simplesmente desapareceram. Assim como qualquer contato que não fosse estritamente necessário durante as reuniões pomposas que a mãe dela insistia em fazer. _

_Ela ainda se apresentava no piano e suas costas ficaram com três marcas esbranquiçadas. Ela me disse que queria fazer borboletas, usando as cicatrizes como corpo. Dariam três, uma embaixo da outra, e tenho certeza que ficaria bonito. Mas falei para que ela esperasse um pouco mais, ela emburrou, mas depois esqueceu o assunto._

_Só que nós dois não sabíamos que o rompimento entre ambas viria de vez na festa da família. Os tios vieram da França, de cidades pequenas da Inglaterra e até mesmo da Irlanda. A festa era de gala, como do feitio dos gostos de Caroline. Pansy, incrivelmente, não estava entediada; sorria para a família, ainda que um quê de tristeza sempre passasse pelo seu rosto quando era obrigada a posar ao lado de sua mãe nas fotos._

"Está radiante como sempre!" Tia Margareth continuava sem senso para se vestir e se enfeitar, mas a garota agradeceu entusiasticamente a cooperação que os tios deram para montar seu apartamento quando se mudasse nas férias de verão. "Nem acredito que já está mulher desse jeito, Pansy!"

"O tempo passa, tia."

"Mas apenas se tornou bela." Tio Richard sorriu com carinho. "Será que nos honrará com uma última apresentação?"

"Desta maneira parece que vou tocar para um funeral!" Todos riram e a garota foi na direção de Draco, que segurava uma taça de _champagne_ claramente entediado. Entretanto, quando a viu, deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e a cumprimentou com um aceno. "Com essa expressão parece que vai em direção a um matadouro."

"Ouvi algo de funeral, é mais ou menos o espírito." Ele retrucou irônico, mas ambos riram. "Desde quando gosta de azul-claro?"

"Desde quando eu tenho uma porra de uma estilista para mandar até nas minhas roupas no dia do meu aniversário."

Ele girou os olhos. "Que entendimento familiar saudável."

"Ele faz até marquinhas." Ela disse azeda e o loiro voltou a sorrir com ironia.

"Deixe a velha de lado. Divirta-se, agora tem carro, apartamento e faculdade prontos para você." Ele bateu de leve no seu nariz e ela piscou, o profundo azul de sua íris sorriu para ele antes de se afastar. Draco foi procurar lugar para se sentar.

* * *

"Pansy, tocarás _Romance²__''_, como manda o protocolo." A loira mais velha estava sentada em frente ao piano, fazendo ajustes na partitura eletrônica, sem ao menos dignar um olhar de esguelha para a filha.

"Vou tocar _Für__ Elise²''_, meus tios pediram." Pansy estava escorada em uma das paredes, fitando as unhas claras. A porta do salão estava aberta e as pessoas, do lado de fora, somente deduziam uma conversação entre mãe e filha.

"Vais fazer como eu mando." Ela retrucou antes de fitá-la com desprezo. "Ou por acaso achas que porque não tenho te disciplinado podes me desafiar? Tu estás em minhas mãos, não te esqueças disso." Ela sorriu sarcasticamente, o esboço do próprio sorriso que a loira mais nova exibia para a própria mãe.

"Você não manda _porra_ nenhuma, então se eu não estiver com vontade de tocar nada, eu não vou tocar."

"Não te atrevas!" Caroline subitamente gritou, chamando a atenção de vários presentes.

"O que vai fazer, _mamãe_?" Pansy também esbravejou. "Vai me xingar de puta? Vai me humilhar na frente dos familiares? Vai deixar sua máscara de boa anfitriã e mulher perfeita cair tão fácil? Vai me bater? Já mostrou a eles as marcas em minhas costas da porra do chinelinho que você calça todos os dias antes de dormir?"

"Cala-te!" Caroline correu em direção de Pansy e arrastou-a pelos cabelos até o piano. Jogou-a sentada no banquinho e ignorou todos os olhares atentos da festa sobre as duas. Ninguém ousava se mexer, por mais que soubessem que o correto era simplesmente afastá-las.

_Eu estava do outro lado da casa, conversando com Edward a possibilidade de uma reconciliação entre as duas._

"Toca a música que mandei tocar!"

Pansy ficou parada na frente do piano. A mão agarrou-a pelos cabelos e braços, cravou as unhas em seu braço e bateu a lateral de seu rosto na partitura eletrônica. O painel caiu no chão e quebrou, mas agora a mãe batia os dedos dela nas teclas do piano, abaixou até mesmo a cauda brilhante para batê-la contra as extremidades. Os parentes pareciam horrorizados demais para agir, as duas gritavam insultos e blasfêmias, Pansy continuava sem corresponder às agressões físicas até que Caroline a jogou contra a quina entre a parede e o vidro do jardim de inverno, que cedeu com a força do impacto.

"Odeio-te! Odeio-te tanto, tanto! Tu és a minha desgraça, um aborto do inferno, odeio-te com toda minha alma, Pansy!" Ela gritava enquanto Richard tentava impedí-la de jogar uma cadeira em cima da menina que estava com a cabeça com corte e caída no chão. Ela não chorou sequer uma vez. Levantou devagar e apoiou a mão no vidro, fazendo vincos surgirem nas suas palmas e grunhiu novamente, mas não como um animal assustado e sim com ferocidade. Depois desandou a gritar, gritava alto, de maneira que nem seus próprios tímpanos agüentavam o som, só que precisava gritar.

De alguma maneira, Caroline se soltou e passou a estapeá-la no rosto e em qualquer lugar que conseguisse atingir. Pansy soltou a mão do vidro e deu um único tapa na face da mãe, manchando-a com o sangue que era tão igual ao seu. A mulher simplesmente parou, com o penteado desgrenhado e finalmente Draco e Edward surgiram no meio da multidão que se mantinha em silêncio e parada. O pai de Pansy e o tio seguraram os braços de Caroline, que tremia com alguma sentimento nocivo, porque de seus olhos as lágrimas saíam negras com a maquiagem. Mas rolavam com uma rigidez calculada.

Pansy não chorou. Draco fitou-a devagar e segurou entre as palmas a mão que ela feriu em seu frenesi nervoso.

_**And heaven has its way**_

_**When all will harmonise**_

_**And know what's in our hearts**_

_**The dream will realise**_

"Eu te odeio desde antes de nascer. Eu te odeio pelo que você me tornou. Eu te odeio por quem você me obrigou a ser. E te odeio ainda mais porque quando eu devia ser amada, você me odiou. Eu te odeio muito mais, muito mais."

Pansy disse em voz baixa e algo martelou na mente da sua mãe, porque os olhos claros encontraram as nuances azuis que agora tinham uma mancha do negrume do ódio que uma mãe instaurou em seu infante desde o nascer. A mais velha continuou a chorar com sua maquiagem borrada e soluços, mas algo rompeu dentro de si.

_Era como se eu visse Pansy desde pequena desejando o amor de uma mãe vazia. Uma mãe que não tinha a capacidade de enxergá-la. Uma mãe que nunca foi uma mãe de verdade. Pansy iria quebrar a qualquer instante, porque vi sua respiração mudar e acelerar, a maneira que a fitava, seu pai que chorava junto com ela. Velho idiota. Os parentes saíam um a um, cochichando da desgraça da família._

_Até que sobrou apenas eu, Margareth que chorava em um lenço que costumava assoar o nariz, Richard, Edward, Caroline e Pansy._

"Eu te odeio tanto, mãe, que não quero que me veja crescer."

Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

"Eu te odeio tanto, mãe, que não quero que assista minha formatura da escola e da faculdade."

A segunda lágrima caiu de seus olhos azuis.

"Eu te odeio tanto, mãe, que não quero que me ajude nos preparativos do meu casamento."

A terceira e a quarta desceram juntas.

"Eu te odeio tanto, mãe, que não vai ficar no altar para me ver entrar na igreja com meu pai."

A quinta, a sexta e a sétima vieram por conseqüência.

"Eu te odeio tanto, mãe, que não vai me acompanhar no pré-natal, ver o ultra-som dos seus netos, nem vai assistir ao meu parto."

A oitava morreu em seus lábios e ela passou a língua por eles, como se saboreasse o amargor de sua altivez. Sua superação.

"Eu te odeio tanto, mãe, que não verá seus netos crescerem, nem correrem pela sua casa, nadarem na sua piscina ou mesmo para vislumbrarem seu jardim."

A nona desceu a curva do queixo e manchou o cetim azul-claro metalizado.

"E eu te odeio tanto, por tudo que me fez passar, que quando você morrer com o remorso do que fez comigo, não receberá sequer uma orquídea das minhas mãos."

A décima foi a válvula de escape.

E Caroline caiu em prantos pelas dez únicas lágrimas que viu de sua filha adulta.

* * *

_Pansy__ saiu correndo depois de ter dito tudo aquilo para sua mãe. Jogou algumas roupas na mala e gritou para que eu viesse ajudá-la a se mudar por alguns dias para minha casa antes que seu apartamento em Londres ficasse pronto. Ela prestara a prova em segredo e a vaga na Universidade Londrina de Música estava garantida. Meus pais não viram problema em hospedá-la, já que ela quase nunca fazia barulho ou incomodava de alguma forma os dois. Minha mãe ficava encantada com a perspectiva de um casamento cedo._

_Edward almoçava com Pansy todos os dias e eu nunca os acompanhei. Não é que eles não me chamassem, entretanto, sempre fui dotado de bom senso, e deixá-los às sós parecia o mais correto em meio ao caos que eles se encontravam. Caroline, pelo que Edward me contou, depois de uma semana de tudo que houve simplesmente esqueceu que a filha existira. Mandou queimar todos os retratos, deu o piano e passou a se dedicar à pintura de paisagens._

_Mulher cretina._

_Ficou claro que não era para as duas ficarem com os destinos entrelaçados, seja lá como se diz essa merda toda. Pansy e eu nos casamos depois de cinco anos e ganhamos uma casa em um bairro bem distante de meus pais e dos de Pansy. Depois, minha mãe me confidenciou que ela não agüentava a perspectiva de esbarrar com Caroline quando fosse sair, fazer compras, ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido. Minha mãe nunca foi cheia de dengos, mas certamente era uma pessoa muito sensata, e atendeu com bastante sutileza aos seus pequenos pedidos._

_Quanto a Pansy, é difícil saber._

_Ela nunca esqueceu realmente o episódio. Ainda é difícil falar da mãe na frente dela, as duas não se vêem desde o dia do nascimento de Sophie, há dez anos, quando ela teve uma crise nervosa no hospital e expulsou-a aos berros. Caroline continuava a rir sarcasticamente e falou o quão má mãe ela seria com as crianças. Foi um período difícil, Nathan era pequeno e ela se escondeu na névoa escura do seu azul brilhante por algumas semanas._

_Depois disso, os pais dela se mudaram para França e apenas Edward vem nos visitar com a freqüência de uma ou duas vezes por mês._

"Está errado, Sophie, tente novamente."

A loira sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da garotinha e bateu palmas quando exerceu a primeira música simples com perfeição. Nathan brincava com um cão barulhento no jardim e Draco simplesmente estava apoiado em um dos pilares da casa, observando a interação natural das coisas. Ele deslizou os olhos pelas costas nuas de Pansy, adornada por três borboletas azuis, simétricas, com o corpo branquinho e não deixou de sorrir ironicamente consigo mesmo.

A garotinha loira levantou e sorriu para o pai e lhe deu uma piscadela marota, antes de correr para o quintal junto do irmão. Draco devolveu o olhar zombeteiro e entrou na sala de piano, onde Pansy passeava os dedos pelas teclas de maneira melancólica. Na outra, segurava um cigarro recém-acendido. Draco ajoelhou-se atrás dela e mordeu cada uma das borboletas antes de ficar de pé novamente. A mulher virou para ele com um sorriso levemente quebrado, entretanto, seu olhar não se direcionava a ele e sim aos filhos no quintal.

Apagou o cigarro sem sequer tê-lo fumado direito.

"Será que consigo, Draco?"

"Você já conseguiu." Ele respondeu antes de fazê-la se levantar e puxá-la para um abraço. "Pare de ter medo, ela já foi embora."

"Tenho medo de repetir tudo isso."

"Você já tem feito a coisa certa há vinte anos." Ele piscou e sorriu de lado, evidenciando a covinha que ela tanto gostava. "Você superou Pansy. Você se libertou de sua mãe." Ela respirou fundo e apertou o abraço. "E agora é melhor do que ela. Você sofreu, mas agora é uma mulher forte. E soube fazer as escolhas certas."

_**Heaven knows no frontiers and I've seen heaven in your eyes**_

_**Heaven knows no frontiers and I've seen heaven in your eyes³''**_

Ela sorriu.

E Draco não conseguiu deixar de retribuir o sorriso, porque naquelas nuances de azul, o marinho foi embora, junto com a tristeza que carregava seus olhos. Era tão azul, que doía. Mas era uma dor de beleza, de admiração.

E o sorriso... sincero.

**Fim**

* * *

_¹_Fictício.

_²_ Marca austríaca que faz piano com oito oitavas.

_³_ Medida de ondulações por segundo em física.

_¹__' _O inglês arcaico é uma forma mais rebuscada e menos compreensível do inglês. Coloquei um pequeno paralelo da segunda pessoa o singular, que caiu praticamente em desuso aqui no Brasil.

_²__'_ No inglês, existe uma expressão chamada 'out of blue', que expressa quando algo está fora do lugar. Neste caso, a metáfora é dos olhos da Pansy que expressam o quão quebrada estava por dentro.

³' Procurei como louca isso na internet pra dar uma fonte segura, ainda que eu já tenha ouvido falar com médicos. Conheci esse termo em um livro chamado 'Quem roubou minha infância', de Maria Glória Cardia de Castro, com a menina Luciana sendo rejeitada pela mãe devido a uma depressão pós-parto profunda, oriunda da pouca idade dela quando foi mãe. Ela é tão intensa que chega a ter uma crueldade intensa com a filha, sempre procurando prejudicá-la em relação aos irmãos menores e deixando de dar carinho. Para todos os efeitos, a fonte é deste livro. Não foi INSPIRADO nele, até porque os outros aspectos são diferentes e o final é muito distinto.

¹''Os pianos atuais geralmente têm sete oitavas _ou_ sete oitavas e uma terça, que é a oitava completa e mais três teclas.

²'' Ambas composições de Beethoven.

³'' No Frontiers – The Corrs

N/A²: Adorei escrever isso. Quem odeia a mãe da Pansy põe o dedo aqui. XD


End file.
